Los problemas se solucionan cantando!
by poketat
Summary: Después de una disputa, Horohoro y Ren son convencidos de arreglar sus malos entendidos con un concurso de karaoke, pero el ganador resultó ser el menos esperado. Resubido. (Reto del foro: Tu me retas, yo te reto, nosotros nos retamos)


**Los problemas se solucionan... cantando!**

-HOROHORO!

Un impactante grito rompió la ¿tranquilidad? de la pensión en donde prácticamente vivían los amigos shamanes. "Ahí vamos de nuevo..." susurró el más bajito del grupo, al ver pasar a Tao con una expresión que dejaba salir fuego de sus ojos.

-Y ahora qué quieres?- Preguntó un fastidiado Horokeu, apareciendo de repente en el comedor.

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques mis cosas? Ves esa taza que está ahí...- Hablaba como si estuviese conteniéndose de gritar.

-La rota?

-Sí! La rota! Era mi taza, mía, MI TAZA! Y TÚ LA ROMPISTE!

-Y cómo sabes qué era tu taza? O que yo la tome, eh? Cómo lo sabes? Claaaaro, el señorito es tan inteligente que ahora hasta sabe adivinar!

-Tiene mi nombre en el fondo. Y fue Tamao la que me dijo que tú habías sido el último en entrar a la cocina!

-Puede que haya tomado la taza, pero no la rompí!

-EMBUSTERO.

-IDIOTA!

De poco, habían aparecido todos los habitantes de la pensión. Aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de discusiones, siempre era gracioso ver a Horohoro y a Ren discutiendo.

-... además tú eres el rico y avaro que hace tanto escándalo por una estúpida taza. Cuántas tazas iguales puedes comprar con toda tu fortuna?

-Ese no es el punto, deja de tocar mis pertenen...

-Solo hay una forma de arreglar esto.- Dijo de repente la dueña de la casa (y, prácticamente, de las vidas y decisiones de todos los que vivían en ella).

-Cómo?- Preguntaron al unísono.

-Con un concurso de karaoke.- Dijo, muy seria. Ante esto, Horohoro comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, mientras un aún rabioso Ren los miraba con mezcla de odio e incredulidad.

-Y eso cómo reparará mi taza o hará que el estúpido de ahí deje de tomar mis cosas?

-Eso lo tendrán que arreglar entre ustedes... hagan algún tipo de pacto... no lo sé...

-Entonces para qué propones idiot...

-Ya está dicho, esta noche iremos a la parrilla italiana*, ahí hacen concursos de karaoke. O es que alguno tiene objeciones?

-No, claro que no.- Dijo Horohoro. -A menos que el chinito tenga miedo de perder...

-Miedo? Perder? Ni en tus mejores sueños!

...::...:::::...:::...:::...:::...:::...::::...::

Y así fue como esa noche todos terminaron comiendo toneladas de carne con papas fritas en una larga mesa de un restobar, mientras se disponían a ver a sus dos amigos pasar vergüenza frente a todas las otras personas presentes en el lugar. Conersaban amenamente entre ellos, estaban realmente emocionados por el hecho de salir a comer, no era algo que sucediese a menudo.

Anna conversaba en voz muy baja con las otras dos chicas, quienes reían de manera cómplice. Yoh se dedicaba a comer y sólo a comer, parecía que esta actividad acaparaba toda su atención y no podía concentrarse en otra cosa y Manta y Ryu lo miraban entre divertidos y resignados. Ren hablaba con Lyserg de cuántas veces le había pedido ya a Horohoro que no use nada de sus cosas y del "valor sentimental" que tenía la taza ahora rota en cuestión. Por lo que decía, se la había regalado su hermana cuando él comenzó la primaria y ella misma había escrito con tinta su nombre en el fondo, "cosa que le fue tan difícil como escribir sus nombres en el grano de arroz, recuerdas eso?". El peliverde parecía asentir por puro compromiso, pero su cara dejaba ver que le importaban un rábano la taza, el esfuerzo que Jun Tao hizo para escribirla y si Horokeu tocaba o no los objetos de Ren. No puedo evitar, de cualquier forma, reírse a carcajadas cuando una papa frita aterrizó en el centro de la cara de Ren.

-Estás listo para perder? Lo estás? Voy a pasar el trapo con tu cara arriba del escenario.- Le decía Horohoro, mientras le seguía tirando papas en la cara a Ren.

-Deja eso... basta!- El corto temperamento del segundo lo estaba obligando a pararse para golpearlo cuando de repente una voz salió por los parlantes.

-Esperemos que estén disfrutando de la cena. Al parecer, hoy es noche de karaoke y tenemos a un par de jóvenes que nos deleitarán con sus increíbles voces. Así que, que comience el show! Sube al escenario Horokeu Usui!

El nombrado se paró y fue caminando lentamente al escenario. Había palidecido de inmediato, a excepción de sus orejas, las cuales estabas cual tomates.

-Tú puedes, hermano!- Gritó Pilika, parándose de su asiento y sonriéndole. Pero al volver a sentarse susurró algo como "Pobre Horohoro, no puede cantar ni en la ducha..."

La música comenzó a sonar ni bien él subió al escenario. Horohoro conocía el tema, era del conocido y apodado "rey". Solían cantar temas de Elvis con su hermana, cuando eran más chicos. Y si bien no sabía cantar muy bien, su fuerte definitivamente era bailar rock. Cuando comenzó a cantar, su voz provocó que muchos de los presentes se tapasen los oídos, pero la mayoría aplaudían al compás y reían y comentaban ante su baile.

(...)  
I'm in love

I'm all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!

My tongue get tied when I try to speak  
My insides shake like a leaf on a tree  
There's only one cure for this body of mine  
That's to have the girl that I love so fine!

Cuando el tema terminó, en el mismo momento en el que Horo acabó de bailar, varias personas lo aplaudieron, aunque un murmullo general criticaba su voz y agradecía que haya terminado.

Al verlo concluir, era difícil definir si estaba igual o más rojo que el pañuelo de Anna. El norteño bajó del escenario entre avergonzado y divertido de sí mismo, mientras escuchaba como su amigo/oponente era llamado por el animador. Hubo un cruce entre ambos cuando Ren se dirigía al escenario y Horo llegaba a la mesa, en el cual el primero le dirigió un susurro: "Y así creías que ibas a ganarme?"

Una vez que Ren estuvo en el escenario, nuevamente la música se dejó oír. Se trataba, en este caso, de un hit de los 90s, cantado por la famosa banda pop de chicas de esa época. En su cabeza, Ren deseó su propia muerte unas 7 veces aproximadamente antes detener que empezar a cantar.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want ,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

La gente, tanto sus amigos como los desconocidos, se reían de buena gana y ahora Ren les deseó la muerte a ellos. Con la cara dura y seria, tan usual en él, no dejaba de cantar. A pesar de la cara de asesino de Ren, todos en el lugar corearon el estribilo. Parecía como si todo el mundo estuviese disfrutando el momento... menos Ren. Y cabía destacar que, aunque la canción hacía del momento algo un poco bizarro, Ren cantaba bastante bien. Al terminar, se dirigió a la mesa, también sonrojado.

-Entonces quién ganó? -Preguntó Horohoro, a pesar de saber que él no lo había hecho.

-Tranquilo, amigo.- Respondió el animador. -Aún no ha ganado nadie, porque falta un participante.

-Eh?- Se preguntó el grupo al unísono, excepto cierta rubia, que no parecía sorprendida.

-Sí... Que suba Yoh Asakura!

El menor de los Asakura increíblemente seguía comiendo, por lo cual no se había percatado de que había sido llamado. Fue Manta el que tuvo que sacarlo de su trance alimenticio (?) y le repitió lo que el animador había dicho.

-Yo?- Preguntó el castaño, incredulo.

-Sí.- Fue Anna la que respondió duramente. -Ahora, sube allí y más vale que no me hagas pasar vergüenza.

-Está bien, Annita... jiji

Algo confundido y lleno por tanta comida, Yoh se paró en el escenario, frente a la gente mientras esperaba que el tema empezase. Al empezar, Yoh creyó conocer la canción. Incluso estaba seguro de que la temática debía ser romántica, pero no sabía la letra. "El vino es mejor en tu boca/te amo es más tierno en tu voz" comenzó a leer la letra en la pantalla, al principio algo fuera de ritmo, pero rápidamente se amoldó. Cuando lo escucharon, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos: la voz de Yoh al cantar era increíble. No se parecía a la del cantante original del tema, pero aún así hacía que la canción sonase muy bien.

(...)  
Y amarte como yo lo haría  
como un hombre a una mujer  
tenerte como cosa mía  
y no podérmelo creer  
tan mía, mía, mía, mía  
que eres parte de mi piel  
conocerte fue mi suerte  
amarte es un placer  
mujer.

Cuando terminó, vio que varias personas lo estaban aplaudiendo, algunas lo hacía de pie. Entre los últimos, estaba Ryu, que lloraba de la emoción y lo halagaba en voz muy alta. Yoh río algo confundido, pero realmente contento. Lo había pasado bien, a pesar de que la canción era horrible y del hecho de que no sabía que iba a tener que cantar. El animador se paró junto a él y lo anunció ganador del concurso.

-No queda nnguna duda de que este muchacho nos ha conmovido a todos con su excelente voz!

Yoh reía mientras agradecía el cumplido. Estaba completamente seguro de quién había sido la responsable de inscribirlo en el concurso y la miró de soslayo. Se sorprendió al ver que Anna también lo aplaudía efusivamente. Podía jurar que, incluso, sonreía con un dejo de brillo en los ojos. De repente, se sintió feliz de saber que a Anna le había gustado la canción.

-El premio para el ganador es..- Continuó el animador. - ..Una ración para 4 personas de parrillada!

-Genial, más comida!

:::...::...:::...::::...:::...:::

Mientras tanto, en la mesa:

-Qué extraño fue todo esto. Juro no volver a tocar tus cosas, Ren.

-Al menos esto sirvió para algo... Y Horohoro, no cantes... nunca más. Lo digo por el bien de nosotros y de las próximas generaciones.

-Como si tu hubieses cantado tan bien... Además, al menos le puse toda la buena onda, en cambio tu parecías un robotito, ahí quieto y sin expresión.

-Ah, sí? Eso no importa, si Yoh no hubiese cantado, yo hubiese sido el ganador!

-Repite eso!

-Es que nunca aprenden?- Preguntó Manta.

-Yo se como arreglar esto.- Dijo Pilika -Con un concurso de baile!

**FIN**

Esto había sido un reto que hice hace un tiempo!  
Saludos 3


End file.
